


Salvation Under My Breath

by Wickedtruth



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, PWP, car!porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-28
Updated: 2011-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-16 00:06:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wickedtruth/pseuds/Wickedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's late afternoon, and the temperature has been in the 90s most of the day, so the air in the garage is stiflingly hot. It feels like a weight on Danny's skin, warm and slick. He can feel warm leather peeling away from his skin as he arches up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation Under My Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to splendidsilence on LJ, who caused this to come into being.

It's late afternoon, and the temperature has been in the 90s most of the day, so the air in the garage is stiflingly hot. It feels like a weight on Danny's skin, warm and slick. He can feel warm leather peeling away from his skin as he arches up. Steve presses down, using hands and legs and his weight to pin Danny against the back seat of the Mercury.

Steve's squirmed his way between Danny's legs, and one of his knees hooks under Danny's and he increases the pressure until Danny's forced to hang his leg over one of the front seats. He'd complain about the manhandling and the strain it puts on his thigh muscles, if he could catch his breath, but every time he tries, Steve just moves against him, twisting his hips so that there's distracting pressure against Danny's cock.

Sweat makes their skin slip and catch, a tantalizing mix of slick and friction. Danny digs his fingernails into Steve's shoulder, drags his teeth over the stubble on Steve's jaw and feels the growl that rumbles through his partner's chest.

Every time they move, the leather creaks and sticks to him and Danny's sure he's going to lose a layer of skin from his back by the time they're done, but it's still too good to stop. It's slow and lazy Sunday afternoon rutting that started with an argument over the car and Danny's unwillingness to risk another drive, and ended with him pressing Steve against the side of the car and kissing him until he stopped trying to talk.

They'd stripped each other, a piece at a time, trading kisses and touches and enjoying the slow burn of arousal that sparked between them until it felt like every breath was heat soaked and full of longing.

Steve moves, and his cock slips lower, nudging Danny's balls and then sliding along the crease of his ass. Danny hisses and moves up into the touch, shuddering at the teasing reminder of how it feels to have Steve really riding his ass, cock fat and heavy inside of him, setting every nerve in his body alight. Steve curses above him, fingers tightening where they're clutching Danny's bicep and hip.

"Come on, come _on_." Danny says, not really caring what he sounds like, what he's asking for.

"Can't, nothing here." Steve gasps, voice rough and desperate.

"Some fucking boy scout you are. Pants pocket. Go, damnit."

Steve scrambles back, an uncoordinated tangle of legs and arms as he digs through the clothes in the floor outside the car. Danny stays where he is, reaching a hand down to stroke his cock slowly, enjoying the way the pleasure curls through his gut, simple and uncomplicated.

"Fuck." Steve says, one knee on the seat, the other foot braced on the floor. He's watching Danny's hand moving over his cock with a heat that puts the temperature in the garage to shame.

He crawls awkwardly up Danny's body, knees forcing Danny's legs wide. He catches Danny's hand and pulls it away from his cock, before pinning it to the seat by Danny's head. Danny fights him, just enough force to make Steve work for it, to make him press a little harder, make his breath come a little quicker.

Steve's a sneaky fucker though, because while Danny's distracted, Steve takes the opportunity to slide a slick finger inside him. The sensation makes Danny choke on the heavy air and his hips arch, trying to get closer to Steve, closer to that maddening pressure. Steve's panting above him, drops of sweat beading his hairline and shining on his skin. He always watches, likes to see what his touch does to Danny, likes to know he's not alone in this madness.

He gets a second finger inside and Danny thinks he's going to suffocate from the pleasure that makes the muscles of his thighs twitch around Steve's hips. "Just fucking get on with it Steve, God."

"Damn, condom." Steve groans.

Danny curls one hand around the back of Steve's neck as he goes to pull away again, and shakes. "Just fucking fuck me."

Steve shudders, actually, physically shivers from head to foot, but he doesn't argue and just this once, Danny's thankful for his partner's impatience. Steve takes just a second to slick his cock, then he's stretching out over Danny and pushing inside. It's Danny's turn to shiver as Steve's cock spreads him wide, steady and insistent and Danny squirms, unable to keep still, even pinned as he is by Steve's hands and weight and spitted on his cock and loving every damned second of it.

He loves the way Steve has to press in, then pull back, the way each thrust takes him a little further inside and sends a bolt of lust up Danny's spine, deep and primal. He curls one of his legs around Steve's hip and digs his heel into Steve's ass. Steve takes the hint and drives in, one long, heavy thrust that takes him balls deep and has Danny curling up into him breath caught behind his teeth as he rides the ache.

Sweat trickles down his back, prickles under his arms. He can smell the leather beneath him, and the hint of engine grease on Steve's hands, and the pair of them, sweat and sex, rising around them and sticking in his throat, thick and cloying. Steve fucks slowly, but deep, keeps the easy rhythm going until Danny can't think of anything else but the feel of Steve's cock inside and the steady, insistent pulse of his own, pressed between them. The pressure and the friction are good, but it's not enough to get him off and the need to come is building. He slips a hand between them and starts stroking, fingers catching on his sweaty skin, but he's close enough he doesn't care about that little bit of discomfort.

Steve pulls away a little, braces himself on arms that are already trembling with the strain and he watches Danny's hand, like he always does, as if he can't believe that he can do this, that he's allowed to see. It's stupidly hot and Danny does all that he can to encourage it. He times his strokes, as much as he can with orgasm creeping up his spine, to Steve's. He can feel his skin flush with heat, and his breath stutters as he starts to come.

He will never, ever get enough of this, of coming with Steve's eyes on him and his weight above him, or the way that Steve fucks him through the spasms, speeds up a little so that Danny's got something to work against as the pleasure wracks him. Steve slows as Danny finally stops coming, careful in a way he never is at any other time.

"Go. Go." Danny says, tired but happy to let Steve take his pleasure.

The snap of Steve's hips speeds up, faster and harder and Danny relaxes and gives Steve what he needs. He knows Steve's close, feels it in the way Steve's cock seems to swell a little inside him, the way he starts gulping air and muttering curses under what breath he can find.

The last thrust is almost painfully hard, and Danny'll ache tomorrow and he won't care a bit. Oh he'll bitch about it when they're alone and he'll make Steve buy him coffee and take him out for lunch, but he won't care and Steve won't be able to keep the grin off of his face every time Danny makes a show of wincing. It's just the game they play and Danny doesn't mind at all.


End file.
